Life After The Olympics
by HudgensBlunts
Summary: Lauren and Kaylie are still friends. Living in Hollywood Hills with their families. Emily is married to Damon, and has three kids. Payson is a trainer for a gym in New York, she lives with her boyfriend, Nash. See how our Rock Rebels are doing now. Lauren won gold, gave birth to a girl and is a fashion designer, Kaylie is a mom to a daughter and owns a boutique "Infinity" with Lo.
1. Chapter 1

**Life After The Olympics  
Based off of ABC's show, MIOBI.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except for Stella Tanner, Avery Cruz, Ryan Wilson and Greg Lopez. (*AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I COME UP WITH ALONG THE WAY*)**

Kaylie Cruz arrived at her best friend, Lauren's estate in Hollywood Hills. Lauren had moved to LA after she won gold at The 2012 Olympics. She was a fashion designer and had a one year old daughter, Stella.  
Kaylie herself, was married to Greg Lopez and had a nine month old daughter, Avery. They lived in Hollywood Hills as well.  
She put her black GMC Terrain in park and took her keys out of the ignition. She stuffed them into the pocket of her skinny jeans and opened the car door. She glanced around before getting out.  
Kaylie opened the back seat and took Avery's car seat. She quietly closed the car door and walked up the walkway of Lauren's home.  
Kaylie put the car seat down and took her key to Lauren's house out and opened the door. Kaylie picked her daughter's car seat up and entered the spacious air conditioned home.  
"Lauren?" Kaylie called out.  
"Kaylie, I'm in the kitchen!" Lauren's sweet voice answered.  
Kaylie took Avery out of her car seat and carried her as she walked into the kitchen.  
Lauren was feeding Stella baby food in her high chair. Lauren looked up from her daughter and smiled. "Hi, Kaylie!"  
Kaylie placed Avery in the extra high chair that was in the back of Lauren's kitchen. Lauren baby sat Avery a lot so she bought an extra high chair for her.  
"Now," Kaylie looked at Lauren. "Give your best friend a proper hug."  
Lauren placed the bowl full of baby food on the kitchen table and smiled at Kaylie. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"  
It's really only been a week but for Kaylie and Lauren, that was an eternity.  
Lauren went over to Kaylie a wrapped her arms around her. Kaylie hugged Lauren back tightly. "I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too," Lauren let go of Kaylie. "How was the trip?" She asked.  
Kaylie sat on a stool by the kitchen island. "It was alright. But I'd much rather be home than in Indonesia. It was relaxing but I missed the city so bad."  
"I went to see Emily and Damon the other day in Miami." Lauren said. Emily Kmetko was one of their team mates back at The Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Centre.  
Kaylie looked up at Lauren. "Wait, what?"  
"I went to see how Damon and her are doing," Lauren said.  
"How are they doing then?" Kaylie asked.  
"Fine. Just fine. They have a nice house, an SUV and their daughter, Callie is great. She's going into grade eight now." Lauren said.  
Kaylie smiled. "That's great. How are Preston and Andrew?" Preston and Andrew were Emily's six year old twin boys.  
"They're so cute, Kaylie. Her house is so cute and I loved it." Lauren confessed.  
"Coming from the girl who used to despise her back when we were teens." Kaylie laughed.  
"Mrs. Tucker, that was back when I was a diva. I'm a changed person now. I love Emily and Damon and their children." Lauren smiled.  
"Just tell me the entire story about when you went." Kaylie grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat back in her seat.

_Lauren drove her Mercedes SUV in front of the one storey home on 122nd Street in Miami. She was in Miami for a fashion show that day so she decided to give Emily a visit. She had called Emily the day before to get the address and inform her that she was_ _going to visit. Lauren and Emily became friends after the Olympics._  
_She parked the car in front of the home and looked at her makeup in the rear view mirror. It looked fine so she took the keys out of the ignition and got out. She opened the back door of her SUV and took Stella out of her car seat._  
_"Come on, doll." Lauren said sweetly to her daughter. Stella moved around in Lauren's arms, this meant she wanted to walk._  
_"Okay, then, Stell. You can walk, sweetie." Lauren put Stella down on the ground and held her hand. They walked to Emily's front door and knocked._  
_In about a minute, Emily opened the front door. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a purple blouse. "Lauren, hey!" _  
_"Emily! You look great. It's been a while." Lauren smiled._  
_"Thanks. You do too." Emily said staring at Lauren's outfit. Lauren was wearing a white maxi dress with a cream colored blazer and nude pumps. _  
_"Thank you." Lauren said._  
_"Look how big Stella got!" Emily picked up Stella._ _"I love her outfit!"  
Stella was wearing a light blue dress with a pair of white sandals and a white hat. Accesorized with a pair of light blue sunglasses and her beautiful light brown hair was down._  
_"Yes, she got pretty big. Where's Damon?" Lauren asked walking into the house. She looked around._  
_"He's at the studio right now. Preston and Andrew went with him for a boy's day." Emily closed the front door._  
_"I love this house! It's so spacious and the tiles are gorgeous!" Lauren said walking into the living room. The tiles were shiny marble. Lauren didn't have marble floors in her home back in LA or her condo in Miami. _  
_"Thank you. It took a few years of saving but we did it." Emily put Stella down on the floor. Stella wobbled around the living room._  
_"Where's Callie?" Lauren asked sitting on the couch._  
_"She's in her room doing her homework." Emily said._  
_"Where's her room? I'm gonna go say hi." Lauren got up from the couch._  
_"That door right over there." Emily pointed at a door that was off the dining room. _  
_Lauren went walking to Callie's room and opened it slightly. "Callie?"_  
_"Who's there?" Callie asked. _  
_Lauren opened the door and smiled. _  
_"Lauren?!" Callie got up and came to hug Lauren._  
_"How has my little Callie been?" Lauren asked sitting down at the end of the bed.  
"Good. I'm finishing some homework," Callie pointed at a stack of textbooks and binders on her bed. "So, do you mind?"  
"I only dropped by to say hi. I have to get back to the fashion show to meet Summer. I'll see you in a bit okay?" Lauren said walking towards the bedroom door.  
"Bye." Callie closed the door.  
Lauren went strutting back into the living room to find Emily, Stella, Damon, Preston and Andrew sitting and talking.  
"Damon?" Lauren smiled.  
"Lauren, hey. How's it going?" Damon handed Stella to her mother. "Stella got so big."  
"Thank you," Lauren kissed Stella on the forehead. "I've been great. I've just released my summer line. It's called Bohemian Girl."  
"That's so great!" Emily smiled.  
"Thank you. I'm thinking of releasing a baby line with Kaylie." Lauren said.  
"That's a good idea." Damon said.  
"Well, I better get going," Lauren picked up her white chanel bag and headed to the door with Stella in her arms.  
"No, Lauren, stay." Emily said getting up.  
"I have to meet Summer at my condo. We're leaving for the fashion show from there. It was nice seeing you both. Come to LA soon." Lauren smiled.  
"Thanks for coming over! See you." Emily closed the door.  
_  
"So, they're doing good?" Kaylie asked wiping the baby food off of Stella's face.  
"Yeah. The house was so cute and really nice. Callie is focused on school. The boys are in karate." Lauren said picking up a now sleeping, Stella and cradling her.  
"Lo, do you want me to go put her in her bedroom?" Kaylie asked.  
"I guess," Lauren handed Stella to Kaylie. "Thanks, boo."  
"Okay, sweetheart, Auntie's going to take you to your room." Kaylie reassured her niece.  
Once Kaylie took Stella to her bedroom, Lauren grabbed her phone and dialled her husband, Ryan's number.

**"Hey, baby," Ryan answered.**  
**"Hey, honey. How's work?"  
"It's okay. How's Stella?"  
"She's okay. Kaylie just went to put her to bed. I'm watching Avery right now. When will you be home?"  
"In a few hours."  
"You can't get off sooner? I was hoping we can go for dinner and see where it goes from there,"  
"Baby, I want to get home to you so bad. But I got to work."  
"It's our anniversary tomorrow and I have to fly to New York."  
"Fine. I'll try my best. I love you."  
"Yay! I love you too, baby."**

"Was that Dr. Love?" Kaylie teased.  
"Dr. Love is my husband. And yes, that was him." Lauren smiled.  
"You just called him Dr. Love. Aw." Kaylie laughed.  
"Shut up," Lauren laughed.  
"So, what were you talking about?" Kaylie asked sitting on a bar stool.  
"Nothing." Lauren said putting the home phone back on the charger next to her macbook computer.  
"What do you feel like doing?" Kaylie asked leaning on the granite countertop.  
"I was thinking...we can call the nannies and go have a KayLo day?" Lauren suggested smiling.  
"Please don't say KayLo again. It's really stupid. Fine," Kaylie pulled up cell phone out of her jean pocket. "I'll call Rosa and you call Danielle."  
"On it, Kaylie." Lauren picked up the home phone and dialled the number to her nanny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life After The Olympics  
Chapter Two**

* * *

Lauren hugged Kaylie one last time, and gave her niece a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, guys. I'll see you when I get back from fashion week."  
Rosa got into the back seat as well. Gently saying to Lauren. "Have fun. Bye."  
Lauren smiled at Rosa. "I will. Bye, Rosa."  
Kaylie got into the drivers seat as Lauren shut the back door of Kaylie's Terrain. She rolled down the window. "I love you, Lauren. Call me later."  
Lauren had Stella on her hip. "I will. I had fun. Love you too."  
Kaylie blew a kiss and drove out of the driveway of her best friend's home. Lauren watched Kaylie disappear and then carried her daughter inside the house. When they were in the house, Lauren placed Stella in her crib for a quick nap. Before exiting her daughter's bedroom, Lauren faced the video monitor towards the crib. She had bought the monitor at a baby store when Stella was first born. It connected to a small screen that Lauren could carry with her so she can keep an eye on her daughter. She also turned on the baby monitor and placed it in the crib. She held the two monitors in her hand and she smiled faintly at her daughter and turned on lullaby music.  
Lauren closed the bedroom door gently and walked into her closet. She had to pack for fashion week.

* * *

"Greg? I'm home!" Kaylie called as she closed the front door behind her. She was followed by Avery's nanny, Rosa. Rosa was holding Avery's car seat. Avery was currently sleeping.  
Greg appeared in the hall and smiled at his wife, she was holding a few shopping bags. "Hey, honey."  
"Mrs. Lopez, I'm going to put the baby in her bed." Rosa said.  
"Yes. Thank you, Rosa." Kaylie smiled as Rosa carried the carrier up the staircase.  
She looked back at Greg. "So, when did you get home?"  
Greg kissed Kaylie's lips softly. "I came in around four, I was finished my work earlier than I anticipated."  
"Oh. I was with Lauren all day. I went there around eleven this morning and we left the girls with the nannies and did a little girl time." Kaylie said placing her bags on the floor and walking into the living room.  
Greg followed his wife. They sat down on the couch.  
"Kaylie, I've been thinking..." Greg said.  
Kaylie looked at him. "Yeah?"  
"We need to go on a vacation, just us soon," Greg pulled out a brochure of Cuba and handed it to Kaylie.  
Kaylie rolled her eyes. "Greg, I just went to Bali! I don't need another vacation for a while. Please."  
"You did. I didn't. You went with Ronnie, and our daughter. When is the last time we ever went on a vacation alone since Ava was born?" Greg asked.  
"Babe, we have a daughter now. When you have kids, the kids come first. We can't just leave Avery with someone while we go on a vacation." Kaylie said.  
"I miss having us time, Kay. I really do. I come home after a long day of work, I expect to come home to have earth-shattering sex with my wife, but you're always busy or sleeping with Avery." Greg said.  
Kaylie looked at her husband. "I'm sorry you feel that way, honey." She got up and made her way to the kitchen.  
"I just miss you!" Greg sighed and laid back on the couch.

* * *

Lauren was sitting in the family room watching a movie. It was now before five and she was beginning to think that Ryan would be late again. She sighed and paused the movie.  
She heard some beeping in the kitchen. It was her Macbook computer. The sound for when someone FaceTime's you.  
Lauren walked into the kitchen and sat in front of the silver laptop. She was getting a FaceTime call from Kaylie.  
Lauren accepted and Kaylie appeared on the screen.

"Kay, what's wrong?" Lauren asked.  
Kaylie ran her fingers through her hair. "I got into an argument with Greg again."  
"Kaylie, about what?"  
"He wants to go on a couples vacation. He's complaining that I haven't been paying attention to him."  
"Well, Ryan and I have a daughter and we still have time for us."  
"But Avery has to come first, Lo."  
"I don't know what to say, Kaylie."  
"Tell me what to do. I'm just confused."  
"Uh...I say that you should make it up to him tonight."  
"How? Cook him dinner?"  
"You cook anyways. No, you know what I mean, honey."  
"Lauren, are you serious? You want me to do that?"  
"Sex can fix a lot of things. I say that you should surprise him. Wear nothing but five inch pumps when he walks into the bedroom and just, do it."  
Kaylie laughed. "What if he doesn't want to?"  
"He will," Lauren looked at the baby monitor, Stella was awake. "But listen, Stella Bella's up, I'll call you later. Tell me how it goes, boo."  
"Okay."  
"Love ya, bye." Lauren blew a quick kiss and closed the laptop.

* * *

Lauren finally closed three of her suit cases in her huge walk in closet. She yawned and looked at the clock, it was five thirty. She left her suitcases in the closet and left her bedroom. She sat in her office on the main floor. She rolled the racks of clothing out of the way and stacked the sketchpads that were full of designs she had come up with. Lauren sat in her office chair and lifted her feet onto the glass desk. She picked up the phone, and dialed her Daddy's number.

_"Steve speaking?"  
_"Hi, Dad."  
_"Lauren, honey, hi! I miss you."  
_"I miss you too, Daddy. How is Gran?"  
_"Gran is fine. How is my beautiful daughter?"  
_"I'm fine, Dad. I'm leaving for fashion week tomorrow. I just put Stella to bed."  
_"I miss her. When can your ol' dad come visit you? I haven't been over in a while."  
_"I don't know. Soon, I hope. When are you not working?"  
_"Lauren, I'm barely working. I get bored. How is Ryan?"  
_"He's fine. He's working hard. As usual."  
_"I love that you married a doctor, that's a big deal. I'm proud. I always thought you'd end up marrying that Carter Anderson kid. Or that Jake from the training center in Colorado Springs. It's your guys' fifth anniversary tomorrow! How does it feel?"  
_"Thanks, Daddy. Five years went by quick, it feels cool. Well, I should go back to answering emails. I'll call you soon, OK?"  
_"Okay. Love you, bye."_

Lauren hung up and turned on her Apple computer. She tried to focus on answering her emails from her assistant. coordinators and a lot of other people. She couldn't focus so she went back into the living room to sit at the couch.  
It was still fairly light out. She checked her phone, she had two missed calls and three text messages. She checked them. The calls were from Ryan, and the text messages were from Payson, Kelly Parker and her assistant, Amanda.  
She called Ryan back.

_"Hey, baby. I was calling."  
_**"Hey, Ry. What's taking so long?"  
**_"I was doing an assessment on a cancer patient. I'm on my way home now. I'm just finishing writing a report. Danielle should be there right away. Get ready, baby."  
_**"Thanks, baby. I love you."  
**_"Wear something nice, babe. I made us a reservation at Bouchon Bistro."  
_**"Okay. Bye."  
**

* * *

"Rosa?" Kaylie called up the stairs.  
Rosa appeared on the stairs. "Yes, Mrs. Lopez?"  
"You should take Avery somewhere for a while. Mr. Lopez and I are gonna have some alone time." Kaylie suggested.  
Rosa nodded. "OK. How long do you need me to take baby out?"  
"Doesn't matter. Thank you again," Kaylie hugged Rosa and pulled away. "Maybe a couple of hours? Take her to a play date somewhere or go shop for yourself."  
"Thank you. I'll get baby ready." Rosa smiled and walked to Avery's bedroom.  
Kaylie walked down the hall to the master suite, she glanced into Greg's office, he was on the computer. She walked by and entered the bedroom. She searched her closet for a nice outfit. While she decided on some lingerie, she seen Rosa back out of the driveway in the mini van.  
Kaylie smiled and got dressed quickly. She went into the bathroom and did her makeup. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in and let her brown locks hang loose. Kaylie got on a pair of black five inch pumps and walked down the hall to Greg's office. She knocked on the door, and Greg looked up.  
She walked into the office in a red laced bra, matching underwear and her heels.  
"Wow," Greg said checking her out.  
Kaylie walked around the desk, and sat on her husband's lap. "I thought I needed to make it up to you."  
Greg smiled. Kaylie kissed him passionately on the lips. Greg pulled away. Kaylie looked at him. "Or are you busy working?"  
"I can do my work later," He picked Kaylie up and placed her on the desk. He rested his hands on her waist as he kissed her passionately. He stopped kissing her. "Wait, isn't Rosa and Avery here?"  
Kaylie began to take off his dress shirt. "She's taking her out for a few hours," She began to kiss his chest.  
Greg helped Kaylie undo his belt and pull off his pants.  
Kaylie got off the desk and closed the curtains and locked the door.  
Greg smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  
Greg undid her bra and slid it off. Kaylie giggled and lead him to the small couch, she pushed him down, took her heels off and climbed on him. Greg felt himself go hard, pleasing Kaylie.  
"Wait, shouldn't we use a condom?" Greg asked.  
"It feels better without one," Kaylie groaned as he slid into her.  
The couple passionately showed their love for each other that evening in the office.

* * *

Lauren took one last look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless blue Gucci dress with her five inch black Christian Loubuittons. Her blonde hair was wavy. She had on a pair of matching diamond earrings and a necklace.  
She smiled at herself and walked downstairs. She seen Ryan pull his black white Range Rover into the loop. He walked up the walkway and opened the door.  
When he came through the door, he kissed his wife on the lips. "Hey, babe."  
"Hi, hon'. Happy Anniversary." Lauren wrapped her arms around him, she tiptoed and kissed him again.  
Ryan handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Happy Anniversary, beautiful."  
Lauren smiled at them. "They're gorgeous!" She placed them on the front table.  
"Shall we go, baby?" Ryan held out his hand.  
Lauren entwined her fingers with his and they left.  
They arrived at the five star bistro and were lead to their table.  
The pair ordered. Ryan looked up at Lauren. "I got you a gift."  
Lauren smiled. "You didn't have to, honey."  
Ryan took a red box with a white bow out of his suit and placed it in front of Lauren. "Open it."  
Lauren opened the box. A diamond embroaded bracelet was in the box. She leaned forward and kissed Ryan passionately.  
She pulled away. "Thanks, baby. Really, thanks."  
Ryan smiled. "I love you, Lauren."  
"I love you," Lauren said putting the bracelet on. "Guess I'll really have to top this tonight."  
Ryan grinned. "Let's eat fast then."

* * *

After an hour of making love to her husband, Kaylie fell asleep. She stretched and looked at Greg. She was on top of him, he was still sleeping. She wrapped herself in a blanket and made her way to the bedroom. She put her robe on and walked downstairs. Rosa and Avery were in the living room watching a movie.  
"Hey, guys!" Kaylie said smiling.  
Avery jumped around in her jolly jumper at the sight of her mother.

* * *

"Check please?" Ryan said to the waiter. Lauren and he had just finished their dinner.  
The waiter returned with the check and handed it to Ryan. Lauren was on her cellphone answering a few emails.  
The bill was two hundred. Ryan paid it quickly.  
"Shall we get going, my love?" Ryan held his hand out.  
Lauren placed her phone back in her purse. "Yes, we shall, hubby."  
The couple drove back to their home, and went upstairs to the bedroom. The nanny was sleeping in the guest bedroom downstairs, same with Stella.  
Lauren closed the door behind them. "I'm gonna shower first, babe."  
"I'll join you." Ryan followed her into the ensuite.  
After a quick shower, full of intimate moments, Lauren went into her closet, and Ryan to his.  
Lauren came out in a silk nightie and laid on the king sized bed, waiting for her husband.  
Ryan came out in boxers and got on top of his wife. "Mmm, you look beautiful."  
Lauren smiled. "I love you."  
Ryan smiled. "You too."  
Lauren was so glad they had soundproofed their bedroom.  
Lauren and Ryan made love that night.

**OKAAYYYY. The sex scenes are terrible, I know. I didn't writer them personally. I asked a friend from my English class to help write them. LOL, they suck, I know.  
Review! :)  
~Kyrra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life After The Olympics  
Chapter Three**

* * *

Lauren awoke to the sounds of Stella's baby monitor. Although Lauren had a nanny, she liked spending her time with her only daughter. Before Stella was born, Lauren felt like she was missing something or someone in her life. Sure, she had a wonderful husband and her best friend. She had wanted a baby girl since she was younger. When she had told Ryan about wanting to start a family, he was thrilled! They tried for the next two weeks to get Lauren pregnant. Non-stop lovemaking when they had time.  
Sure enough, on the third week, Lauren took a pregnancy test. Three little white sticks came out positive and it was confirmed by her doctor.  
Lauren turned the volume of the monitor down and got out of the bed. She glanced at her bedside table and the alarm clock said it was seven in the morning. She then looked at Ryan, he was still sound asleep.  
Lauren yawned and walked to Stella's bedroom. Danielle was already holding Stella on her hip and heading out the door.  
"Morning, Mrs. Wilson." Danielle said.  
Lauren gently kissed Stella on the cheek. "Morning, baby girl." Lauren looked at the nanny. "Good morning, Dani."  
Danielle smiled. "I'm going to go feed Stella. Can I get you anything?"  
"I'm good, Danielle. Thank you," Lauren waved goodbye to her daughter as they walked down the staircase. "I'll be working in my office for a bit."  
She turned on her heels and walked into her office.  
She stared out the large window at the view of the city. Lauren smiled and sat in her chair and turned on the computer.  
Time to answer her emails!

_Sender: Payson Keeler_

_Hey, Lauren!_  
_How have you been? I've been good. I tried texting you last night. Not sure if you had time to respond because of your busy schedule._  
_I heard you're coming to NYC! I'll drop by your hotel sometime. I can't wait to check out your new line._  
_Call ya later, Lo!_  
_-Pay_

Lauren smiled at the email. She had gotten Payson's text but was too tired to answer it. She sent a quick email back.

_Sender: Lauren Wilson_

_I'm fantastic! Thanks for the text. I read it but I was too tired to respond. Sorry._  
_I'd love for you to come over later. Thank you!_ _I'll text you later :)_  
_-Lauren_

Lauren scrolled through her inbox. She had a total of nineteen emails. Mostly from her design team, she had to confirm her appearance, and from her assistant.

_Sender: Amanda Coleman_

_Hey. Your flight to JFK leaves LAX at nine thirty. I'm already in NY. I got in last night around seven.  
See_ _you_. _The car will be waiting for you. Be aware, there may be some paparazzi._  
-A

Lauren glanced up from her computer at the sight of Ryan standing in front of her. "Hey, babe."  
Lauren smiled. "Hi," She got up from her office chair and walked around and wrapped her arms around him. "Morning."  
Ryan picked Lauren up and sat her on her desk. She kissed her lips softly. "Morning."  
Lauren kissed him on the cheek and got off the desk. "I'm going to go have a coffee downstairs.  
Ryan grabbed her waist. "Wait," He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her again.  
She gently pushed him away. "We can't do this right now. We're in my office. I have a flight to catch soon."  
"Come on. Please," Ryan begged. "We have locks on these doors for a reason. Real quick."  
"Baby, I want to. I can't right now." Lauren leaned over her desk to log off her computer.  
Ryan placed his hands on her hips. Causing her to giggle. "I'll be working and we won't see each other for a couple of days. Please."  
Lauren smiled at him. "Fine, but I will not do this in here,"  
"We'll go in whatever room you want!" Ryan smiled. "I just want you."  
"You'd think after last night, you'd hold off for a week at least. Let's go in our bedroom." Lauren smiled.

* * *

Kaylie was sitting at the kitchen table when Greg came into the kitchen with Avery. He sat Avery in her high chair and kissed his wife on the cheek.  
"Coffee?" Kaylie asked.  
"Thanks, yeah." Greg sat down.  
Kaylie got up and walked over to the kettle. Greg followed and rested his hands softly on her hips.  
She pushed him away. "Greg, no. Avery's right there."  
"But last night..." Greg said.  
"That was last night. I have to be at Infinity soon. I don't have time." Kaylie poured some coffee into a mug and handed it to her husband.  
"Why do you always do this?" Greg asked sipping his coffee.  
"Do what?" Kaylie asked opening the fridge.  
"Give me amazing sex and then completely ignore me the next day?" He leaned back on the counter.  
"I'm not ignoring you. I'm a busy woman. I have to open packages, ship orders from the website, and I have to do the finances for the store." Kaylie explained as she opened a bowl of organic baby food for Avery.  
"Don't you have an assistant, employees, and Lauren to do that?" Greg asked.  
"Lauren has the week off, just like I had the week off last week." Kaylie said dipping the spoon in the baby food and walking over to Avery's highchair.  
"Well, I have to get to work soon. I'm gonna go shower," Greg turned to go upstairs.  
"Wait!" Kaylie looked up from Avery. She felt bad. "Come here."  
Greg looked at her, he went over to her.  
Kaylie and Greg went into the hallway.  
Kaylie gave Greg a long and passionate kiss. "There." She said softly pulling away.  
"See you." Greg began walking back up the stairs.  
Kaylie groaned and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

"So, Danielle...I will be leaving Stella with you for the day. Considering I'll be in meetings all day from the time I get to the hotel, and I have to check up on my models. Tomorrow, you, and Stella will fly into New York." Lauren explained.  
The nanny nodded. "Oh, okay. What time are our flights at?"  
Lauren picked up two plane tickets. "Here they are. Tara dropped these off earlier. They leave LAX at six tomorrow morning. You should land in New York around noon. It's a non-stop trip. I suggest getting to the airport around five. Tara scheduled a car for you guys to LAX at four-thirty. A car will be waiting at JFK for you, and they'll drop you off at the hotel. I'll be in the meeting by the time you get there but anyways...I booked you a room, next to mine." Lauren said.  
There was a doorbell ring. "Sorry, excuse me."  
Lauren ran downstairs to answer the door. It was a man in a suit, and a hat. "Mrs. Wilson?"  
Lauren nodded. "Yes?"  
"Can I get your luggage?" The man asked.  
"Right upstairs, to the left...down the hall, in the double french doors. I have three suitcases. They're the Louis Vuitton ones." Lauren explained.  
She followed the man upstairs and joined Danielle and Stella in the bedroom.  
"I love you, sweetie," Lauren picked Stella up and hugged her. "I hate leaving you at home. When you come to New York, Mommy will take you to the Statue Of Liberty!"  
"She'll miss you too, Lauren. We'll see you tomorrow?" Danielle held Stella again.  
"Yeah. Well, you know where everything is. I already packed her outfits, they're in the laundry room above the sink," Lauren gave Stella a kiss on the cheek.  
Danielle and Stella stood outside as they watched Lauren drive away in a black limousine.

* * *

Kaylie had just dropped Avery off at her daycare. She was now heading to her and Lauren's store on Ventura Blvd.  
"Call Lauren." Kaylie said into the navigation system.  
The system dialed Lauren's cell phone number.

**"Hello?" Lauren sang into the phone.  
"Hey, Lo."  
"Kaylie! Hey!"  
"Are you on the flight yet?"  
"We're about to set off now. How was last night?"  
"It was nice. This morning, he wanted to continue but I told him no so he got mad and I think he's still mad. How was the dinner with Ryan?"  
"Greg is such a sex crazed man, haha. It was really nice. Mhm, but afterwards..."  
"Please don't go into full detail. I'm heading to the store now. FaceTime me when you get to the hotel?"  
"Sure. Bye."**

Kaylie hung up and parallel parked in front of the store. She was greeted by a few employees.  
She walked into the store and went straight to her office in the back of the store. She shared this office with Lauren.  
The walls had white textured wallpaper, two attached black desks, two Apple computers, and many boxes, considering they recently opened this location last month.  
Kaylie got straight to work. It was nearly ten by the time she finished reviewing the shipments. She told their employees to send them off. She then focused again on the finances. The store was doing really well. They made a total of 145, 500 last month. So far this month, they had made 77, 000. It was only the middle of the month. Their store was pretty much always full, considering both of them were Olympic medalists, Lauren was a fashion designer and Kaylie was a designer, as well.  
Once she finished writing the employee cheques, what consisted of 2, 100 each. They had a total of seven employees.  
With the remainder of the money, she input some in her account, and some in Lauren's. The rest she put in the store's account.  
Once she was finally finished, she began to open the packages in the back of the store and began to put them on racks with her employees.

* * *

"Yes, Miranda...I'm in the car right now. I'll be at the hotel, and I'll head downstairs to the meeting." Lauren hung up her phone and looked outside of the black Mercedes car she was in.  
After about ten minutes, the car parallel parked and the driver held the door open for Lauren.  
She had now arrived at Langham Fifth Street Hotel. Immediately rushed to Lauren Wilson's arrival, dozens of paparazzi snapped photos of her. She usually kept a really low key in Los Angeles but the paparazzi was terrible in New York. She smiled and waved at the cameras while the bellhops lunged her luggage onto a luggage cart. Amanda Coleman waved at her from the doors.  
Amanda greeted her with a slight hug and the two ladies went into the hotel.  
"Do you want to get something to drink?" Amanda asked.  
"I'm fine, thanks." Lauren grinned.  
Lauren went straight to the front desk as Amanda went to the restaurant.  
An older man glanced up, smiling he said. "Lauren Wilson, hello. Such a pleasure to have you at our hotel."  
Lauren gave a small genuine smile. "Hi. I'm glad to be staying here."  
"Your room is on the top floor, you have an amazing view of the Statue Of Liberty!" The man said.  
"Thank you. I'd like the key to my room, sir." Lauren placed her beautifully manicured nails on the desk.  
"I'm Mark Evans. Here you go," He handed her a platinum card. "Raja and Tom will lead you and your luggage to your room."  
"Thanks." Lauren turned around and stood to wait for the elevator.  
After a one minute elevator ride, they arrived on the penthouse floor. Raja and Tom led Lauren to the end of the beautifully decorated hallway, to a light wooden door. Lauren slid her key card in and it opened.  
She glanced around. It was a decent sized hotel suite. She had a living space, bathroom, table and chairs, a small kitchen area, and of course, a bedroom. As the bellhops put her suit cases down, Lauren looked at the view from her full-wall window. She had a great view of the Statue Of Liberty, and the skyline in the back.  
She turned around as the bellhops were walking out. "Boys, wait."  
The two young men turned around. "Yes, Mrs. Wilson?"  
"Please," Lauren dug in her purse for her wallet. "You forgot your tip."  
She handed each of them a twenty-dollar bill. She said thank you and they left.  
Lauren called her hair and makeup crew to come upstairs.  
She needed to get ready for a day full of meetings.

* * *

"Thanks for the coffee run, Jada!" Kaylie smiled at her employee, Jada. Jada had just gotten back from a midday Starbucks run.  
"No problem, Kaylie," Jada sat behind the counter. Kaylie was currently sitting on the white leather sofa in the middle of the store. She had finished everything she had set her mind to and had planned on just hanging around the store with her employees.  
"Jada, did you get my skinny latte?" Keslie asked. Kelsie was another employee.  
Jada searched the two cup holders. She held up a white Starbucks cup. "Right here."  
Malika glanced up from the rack of clothing as Jada handed her the Strawberry refresher she had asked for.  
The store had been pretty busy that day.  
"I think we should close up and have the rest of the day off?" Malika suggested laughing.  
"I wish. There's customers right now," Kaylie nodded into the direction of the front glass door.  
A young girl, her mother, and a few more customers entered Infinity.  
The young girl came into Kaylie's direction.  
"Kaylie?" She said softly. Her mother was holding on to her shoulders.  
"That's me," Kaylie smiled and sat up straighter. "What can I do for you, sweetie?"  
"I'm Chloe. Can I please have a photo with you and Lauren?" She asked holding up her camera.  
Kaylie looked at her. "You may. But, Lauren is in New York so you'll have to settle for me!"  
"Thanks so much," Chloe said as she sat on Kaylie's lap.  
The mother snapped a few photos of the two smiling. She gently said. "Thank you, Mrs. Lopez. Chloe made us come all the way from Wisconsin to come see you. She is a fan of you both."  
"Aw, thank you." Kaylie hugged Chloe tightly. The mother snapped another photo.  
"I love you. Thanks for everything." Chloe said as they left the boutique.

* * *

Lauren walked to the elevator and pressed the button. She was finished her two o'clock meeting and was just heading upstairs to her room to freshen up for a Girls night out with Amanda and Payson.  
There was a little ring and the elevator door opened. She entered the elevator, her black Gucci heels clanking on the granite floor.  
Lauren pressed her floor number and turned to check her makeup in the mirror. She accidentally stepped on a man's shoe.  
She nearly fell but caught herself on the railing.  
"Are you alright?" The man asked.  
Lauren glanced up. She knew that voice. "Carter?"  
Carter stared at her. "Laur...Lauren?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Life After The Olympics**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Lauren pushed Stella's stroller into the elevator. They were just getting back from The Statue Of Liberty. It was two in the afternoon. Lauren had the day off. The past two days had been busy. She had her fashion show tomorrow. She spent the past two days in meetings and finally had the day off with her daughter. Danielle was in Times Square. Lauren hated making the nanny work non-stop so she gave her a break.  
"We meet again," Carter said as he walked into the elevator.  
"Oh, are you following me?" Lauren said pressing her suite number.  
"We can't completely ignore each other, I work here. How come you're so mad at me, Lauren?" Carter asked.  
"I'm not. I promised Kaylie I wouldn't let you get between us." Lauren said.  
"Ma." Stella giggled from her stroller.  
Lauren dug in Stella's diaper bag and handed her a sippy cup with juice in it.  
"She's cute." Carter said looking at her daughter.  
"Thanks. She looks just like her father." Lauren smiled.  
"Would you want to go for dinner tonight? Just to catch up?" Carter asked.  
"I guess that will be okay. My schedules clear for the day." Lauren said.  
"I'll come to your room at seven. Bye." Carter exited the elevator.  
Lauren looked at her daughter. "Guess Mommy's in for an awkward dinner, huh, honey?"

* * *

Kaylie finished putting a few new items on the shelves and racks of her fashion boutique. She was kind of sleepy from the night before. She was up with Avery. Avery had a fever and Kaylie was the only one that could calm her down. Avery was currently at home with Greg. Greg had the day off from teaching because it was a board meeting.  
The store was closed for the day. So that meant there were no employees or customers. Kaylie came to tidy up a little and get Lauren's new _Bohemian Girl _line in the store. Lauren hadn't called for the past few days. Kaylie last spoke to her Sunday evening over FaceTime. Lauren had texted Kaylie a good night text and a good morning text this morning.  
"Kaylie?" Malika said coming into the store.  
Kaylie glanced up from the magazine she was reading. "Malika? The store's not open today. You can go home."  
"I know. I left my purse," Malika glanced around the store. "How come you're here?"  
"I'm the owner. I wanted to tidy up and just be at the store." Kaylie said placing the magazine on the front desk.  
"Well, I'm gonna grab my purse," Malika picked up her pink hand bag. "And go. Bye."  
"Bye." Kaylie gave a small grin.  
Once Malika left the store, Kaylie turned her attention to the computer. It was only noon. She decided to check her emails.  
She opened her Outlook and discovered she had nine new emails since she last checked it yesterday afternoon.

_Sender: Kelly Parker_

_Hey, Kay!_

_I'm coming to LA to visit you next month. Tyson, Eric and I are doing great. He just started nursery. He misses you. I miss you.  
How is Lauren and the store? I feel terrible I haven't really been keeping contact with you. I'm just busy with work.  
Well...I guess that's it for now, Olympic medalist!  
I still can't get over the fact you won silver! That's great.  
Love you,  
KP._

Kaylie smiled at the email. Sending a quick reply.

_Sender: Kaylie Wilson_

_Hi, KP._  
_I really miss you too. I hope you and Eric are doing great. I've been amazing. Avery has just began crawling last month. Our new location for Infinity is turning out great._  
_I miss Tyson a lot! I've tried coming over to Pittsburgh for the longest time, I haven't had a clear schedule in a while. I'm really busy._  
_Lauren is amazing. As you know, her and Ryan celebrated their five year wedding anniversary on Sunday. It's totally fine you couldn't contact me._  
_I get it. You're a working mom with a son._  
_It still feels like a dream that I won! :)_  
_I love you lots,_

_-Kaylie_

Kaylie scrolled through her junk mail and realized she had a new email in her inbox. It was from Lauren. Kaylie opened the email.

_Sender: Lauren Wilson_

_Hey, Kay._  
_I just got back from the Statue Of Liberty with Stellz. We had a lot of fun. I've attached a few photos of us below._  
_How's my niece? And my wonderful friend?_  
_Sorry I haven't called in a while. I'm barely busy and I thought with Stella asleep I would use this free time to email you._  
_I ran into someone on Sunday, and again today. He invited me to dinner._  
_You wouldn't believe who it was, Carter Anderson. He works at my hotel. Don't worry, I'm obeying our promise._  
_It's just to catch up to see how he is. I'm pretty sure he's married though. I think I saw a ring on his finger._  
_Did you like my Ralph Lauren dress from yesterday? I'm sure you've seen it on E! News or something._  
_Um, well...I have nothing else to say other than I miss you and am beyond grateful that you shipped the orders for the website!_  
_Plus, I have to do a little shopping so I can spoil my niece and you!_  
_I'll make sure I get you something classy. Probably a dress from Scope New York. I'm going to run to GAP kids for Stella and Ava now. Facetime you later!_  
_Love you tons,_

_Xxx,_  
_Lauren._

Kaylie clicked on the attachments and seen photos of Lauren and her daughter standing at the Liberty. They looked so happy and loving. Lauren was an amazing mom, Kaylie thought. It was like she was born to be a mom.

_Sender: Kaylie Wilson_

_I'm glad you both are enjoying yourselves! Avery is at home with Greg. She had a fever last night. I'm at the store right now just tidying up and rearranging our clothes._  
_I'm doing good. Avery is fine now, just a little grumpy! :)_  
_You ran into Carter? Wow! That's weird. Well, hands off...not only because our promise, because you are MARRIED! Haha._  
_I seen your yellow and black bandage dress. That was a great choice. I love how the yellow was in the middle so it focused the attention there and the black on the sides shaped your body._  
_I miss you too!_  
_You don't have to get me anything, hun. But it would be nice. Haha, I'm joking._  
_Love you too,_  
_-Kaylie._

* * *

Lauren glanced at Stella beside her. The mother and daughter duo had laid down for a nap an hour ago. Lauren let Stella stay asleep on the huge bed as she dug in Stella's suitcase for an outfit. Summer and Sasha were going to come visit in an hour. She chose Stella a cute pink dress with white leggings, pink uggs, and a pink trench coat. Summer and Sasha were married for six years, they had a son William and lived in Boulder. Lauren still spoke to Summer and Sasha. Summer came to all the big events for Lauren. She was like her mom, well...more like an aunt.  
"Ma! Ma!" Lauren heard Stella call her from the bed.  
Lauren placed a diaper, and the clothes on the bed. "Honey, Auntie Summer and Uncle Sasha are coming over."  
Stella drank out of her sippy cup as Lauren put her in the clothes.  
Lauren placed Stella in front of the TV in the living space of the hotel as she sat at the small table to answer her emails. She checked the ones from her design team, and her employees. It was just business. She realized she had an email from Kaylie.  
Lauren loved hearing from Kaylie. They had been best friends for over two decades. Since they were seven, now they were twenty-eight. She read Kaylie's response and sent an email back.

_Sender: Lauren Wilson_

_Is Ava alright? I miss her. I thought the store was closed today? Thank you for everything you do._  
_Yes, I did. We have a dinner planned at seven. I'll keep my hands off! LOL, I know I'm married._  
_Thanks! That was why my stylist chose it. Too bad! I already bought you a leather jumpsuit at Scope! :) You're welcome.  
I'll call you later, alright? I feel bad I haven't been calling. When you were in Bali with your mom and Ava, you called twice a day.  
Love always,  
Lo._

Lauren heard someone knocking at the door. She got up and smoothed her white skirt she was wearing and fixed the cream colored blouse she was wearing and strut to the door in her beige suede pumps.  
As she opened it, Summer pulled her into a hug. "Lauren! Hi."  
"Summer, hey." Lauren pulled away.  
Sasha let go of his son's hand and hugged his former gymnast. "Hey, my olympic gold medalist!"  
"Hi, Sasha." Lauren pulled away.  
"Lauren!" Rocco said hugging her. Rocco was Summer and Sasha's five year old son. They had him after they got married six years ago. He was their pride and joy.  
"Little man, hi." Lauren kissed him on the head.  
The Belovs entered the suite and sat at the couch.  
"She looks just like you." Sasha said picking up Lauren's daughter. "Hi, honey."  
Stella giggled as Sasha held her.  
"You look like you're heading out." Summer said looking at the red dress and black loubuittons that were on the couch.  
"Uh...not really." Lauren said softly.  
"I wanna take the kids to the park." Sasha said.  
"Go ahead, honey." Summer said putting Rocco's beanie back on him.  
"Yeah. Take Stella but make sure she doesn't get too dirty," Lauren pushed the white Baby Orbit G2 stroller to Sasha.  
He put Stella's trench coat and a hat on her and placed her in the white stroller. He handed her the pink sippy cup that said "Stella" back to her.  
Rocco put his coat back on. "Can we get ice cream or something, Mommy?" He asked Summer as he tugged on her blouse.  
"Of course. Daddy has money." Summer smiled at Sasha.  
"Daddy does." Sasha nodded.  
"Here's fifty dollars," Lauren handed her former coach a fifty dollar bill. "Take the kids out to eat or something."  
"No, keep it. My treat." Sasha kissed his wife on the lips and left the hotel suite.  
Summer turned back to Lauren. "So, who are you going to dinner with?"  
"No one..." Lauren said biting her lip.  
"Lauren," Summer gave Lauren her 'mom look'. "Tell me."  
Lauren finally had enough with the eyes. "Fine. I'm going with Carter. Carter Anderson."  
"Lauren..." Summer crossed her arms.

* * *

Kaylie closed the front door behind her and called out. "Greg? I'm home."  
Greg appeared in the hallway. "Oh, you're home. Avery's sleeping right now. I'm just watching some TV."  
Kaylie nodded and watched as Greg sat back on the couch in the family room. It was kind of weird. Usually he'd kiss her when she came through the door and try to have sex. For some reason he didn't today, neither did he yesterday. Kaylie shook her head and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom to change. She changed out of the dress she was wearing and into a white blouse, black skinny jeans and white pumps.  
She put her hair in a ponytail and walked downstairs. She walked into a family room and sat next to her husband. "Hey."  
"Hey, how was work?" He asked quietly.  
"It was good. How was baby today?" She asked.  
"She was happy and jumpy. She missed you." Greg said still looking at the TV.  
Kaylie leaned in closer to him. "How are you?"  
"I'm alright." Greg said.  
"How come you're so quiet?" She asked softly as she rested her hand on his chest.  
"I'm not quiet. How am I quiet?"  
"Usually you kiss me when I walk through the door. And try to have sex." Kaylie laughed.  
"I'm just giving you space. Whenever I tried, you always turn me down." Greg said changing the channel of the TV.  
"I really want to right now..." Kaylie said seductively.  
"I'm not feeling it." Greg said.  
"Are you kidding me?" Kaylie sat up straight. "I've had a long day. I need to let lose and cuddle with my husband."  
Greg looked at her. "I have long days too. I come home and expect the same. I'm just not feeling it right now. I'm sorry."  
Kaylie got up and walked upstairs. Greg sighed and continued watching TV.  
She store out at the view she got from their bedroom window. She knew he was right. She needed to pay more attention to his needs. She felt terrible.  
After about an hour, Kaylie walked back downstairs and bumped into Rosa. "Ooops." Rosa said softly.  
"It's okay. The baby's upstairs. Thanks, Rosa." Kaylie smiled and walked back into the family room.  
Greg wasn't in there. Kaylie searched around the rest of the main floor and went through the back patio doors. Greg was sitting in the jacuzzi.  
"Greg?" Kaylie said walking over to the hot tub.  
He looked up from the book he was reading. "Hey, honey."  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I know I should pay more attention to your needs. I'm sorry." Kaylie apologized.  
"It's okay. Wanna join me?" Greg asked.  
Kaylie smiled. "Yes."

* * *

Lauren and Carter began walking out of the restaurant. Their dinner went alright, it was awkward but alright.  
"So, are you married?" Lauren asked.  
"I was. My wife cheated on me, and we're separated now." Carter explained.  
"Why are you still wearing your ring then?" Lauren asked.  
"I'm not taking it off until we're divorced." Carter explained.  
Lauren felt a little fuzzy because she disobeyed her four glasses of alchohol. She ignored it because of the awkwardness of the dinner. She decided she'd rather have a headache tomorrow than sit through the dinner.  
Once they reached Lauren's hotel, Carter stopped.  
"What?" Lauren asked.  
"I'm wondering if you'd want me to walk you to your suite or are you alright?" He asked.  
"Just a little fuzzy," Lauren said rubbing her eyes.  
"I'll walk you to your suite." Carter said as they walked into the hotel. They got into the elevator and pressed the penthouse suite.  
The elevator stopped on the floor and the duo walked down the hallway to Lauren's suite. Stella was with Danielle in her room and The Belovs were staying at a different hotel.  
They reached the suite. "I had fun, Lauren. You're still a fun person." Carter said.  
Without consent, Lauren kissed his lips softly.  
Carter pushed her away. "Lauren..." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Life After The Olympics  
Chapter Five:  
**

* * *

Lauren yawned and rubbed her eyes. She awoke to the sounds of the shower running in the bathroom. She glanced around her hotel room and it was messy. She forced herself out of bed and searched for her cell phone. She found it and checked the time. Ten. Ten o'clock in the morning. Lauren hated herself right now. She had slept in. She was due at her fashion show location at nine. Sure, the show wasn't until four and Kaylie was going to be here at two to watch. Ryan was going to be arriving with Kaylie and her family. Summer was with her family at another hotel just blocks away from Langham. Lauren had to get there early because she was the designer, she had to confirm everything and make the last minute adjustments. This was her biggest show of the year. Lauren heard the shower stop. She opened her closet to get the dry cleaning bag that had her outfit for the day. Her dress for the show was at the Plaza, where her company had rented out the banquet hall.  
Carter came out of the bathroom wearing a towel and holding his clothes in his hand. He looked at Lauren. "Good morning." He said.  
Lauren squinted her eyes. "What happened last night? Why the hell are you in my hotel room?"  
She felt terrible. She was scared that she cheated on Ryan. Ryan was her husband, the father of their daughter. She would hate herself if she cheated on him with Carter.  
"Lauren, I want to explain," Carter began.  
There was a knock at the hotel door. "Baby, I'm here!" It was Ryan.  
Lauren gasped. "Shit! That's my husband. He can't find you in here. He was supposed to fly in with Kaylie and her family in the afternoon."  
"Is there another way out?" Carter practically jumped.  
"Um, um..." Lauren thought. "Get dressed really quick. I'll tidy up a bit and we can sit in the living space. Act like you just came in to talk to me."  
"Alright," Carter went back into the bathroom to get dressed while Lauren tidied up the hotel room.  
In about a minute, both of them were ready to open the door.  
Carter sat at the couch while Lauren strut to the door to open it.  
Immediately as she opened it, Ryan picked her up. "Baby, I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too." Lauren hugged back. Ryan tried to plant a kiss on her lips but was interrupted when Carter accidentally dropped his waterbottle on the floor.  
Ryan looked at him. "Honey, who's he?"  
Lauren walked Ryan over to the couch. "Ryan, this is Carter."  
"Who's Carter?" Ryan asked.  
Carter looked at Lauren. Lauren quickly came up with an idea. "Carter works downstairs. He was just telling me how thrilled everyone was that I was staying here."  
"So, you're a bell boy?" Ryan squinted at Carter.  
"Uh," Carter coughed. "Uh, no. I'm a reservation man. I sit at the computer and book the online reservations."  
"Nice to meet you, Carter." Ryan gave a genuine smile as he shook Carter's hand.

* * *

"Shh! Honey, it's okay," Kaylie was consoling her baby girl She and Greg were currently on a flight to New York.  
After Avery had fell asleep, Kaylie gave her to their nanny. Rosa had always come along on their trips because Kaylie liked having an extra set of hands. This wasn't a vacation though. Kaylie looked at Greg. He was currently reading a Sports magazine.  
"So, what do you want to do when we get there?" Kaylie asked.  
"I thought we were only going for the show?" Greg put his magazine down.  
"We are. We're leaving tomorrow night. I meant after the show and tomorrow." Kaylie explained.  
"Well, whatever my wife wants to do," Greg smiled. "How's a carriage ride around Central Park?"  
"Of course." Kaylie kissed her husband on the lips.  
Greg entwined their fingers together as Kaylie leaned her head on his shoulder.  
They had been getting along great lately. Kaylie was happy with where they were in their marriage. After she came to the realization that she needed to tend to his needs, they've gotten along great.

* * *

"Stella's with Danielle next door, go see her." Lauren told her husband.  
"I missed her so much," Ryan kissed Lauren's lips softly. "I'll be back in a while."  
Lauren closed the door and turned back to Carter. She crossed her arms. "What happened last night?"  
Carter sat up straighter. "You were drunk and you kissed me, I pushed you away."  
"What else?" Lauren asked.  
"You kept on coming at me. I finally gave in. I swear to God we didn't have sex. We just made out and you asked me to help you to bed, so when you were in bed, I slept on the couch." Carter explained.  
"Jesus Christ, Carter! What the hell!" Lauren screamed. "Shit, I was unfaithful to my husband. Why did you give into me? My God, you know I'm a mess when I'm drunk."  
"Like what happened back in Boulder." Carter laughed.  
"Oh my God, just shut up. How am I supposed to explain to my husband that I cheated on him with a guy I used to know back then." She asked.  
"You mean your ex-boyfriend?" Carter asked.  
Lauren stared at Carter. She raised her eyebrows. "You thought of me as your girlfriend? I thought you only loved me because we had sex.."  
"I loved you, Lauren. You were there for me. And I'm sorry I allowed you to be unfaithful to your husband."  
Lauren began to sob. "I just can't right now. We're a family. Ryan and I planned on having more children. I can't believe that I might throw that all away."  
"You really like this guy, huh?" Carter sat down. "You were always known as a girl that falls out of love easily. But I just realized, you're actually in love with him."  
"Of course I'm in love with him, you asshole! I wouldn't have married him if I wasn't." Lauren shot back.  
"I'm sorry, Lauren," Carter began to walk to the door. "I'm sorry. I gotta go."  
Lauren stared out at the city view. She cried for another few minutes until her phone rung. She ran into the bedroom to find it. She quickly wiped her tears and made herself sound presentable.

**"Hello? Lauren Wilson, here."**

**_"Lauren, hey. It's us," It was Lauren's stylist and wardrobe designer. "We're at the venue but where are you?"_**

**"Hey, I slept in. I gotta get ready and put on a day look. I'll be there by noon."**

**_"Alright. We'll be waiting. Bye, bye."_**

Lauren turned to open the closet. She pulled out a rack of clothing. She decided on a pair of white jeans, a white shirt with a cream colored blazer over, and she wore beige Chloe T-Strap wedges. For jewellery, Lauren decided on a pair of earrings and a necklace that she had bought while she was shopping the other day, and of course, her Cartier love bracelet that Kaylie had given her. Lauren left her usual wavy hair down and did her makeup quickly.  
She picked up her beige Prada handbag and headed out the door.

* * *

Kaylie and her family arrived at the JFK airport in New York. They had gotten their luggage and were now waiting for their car to arrive to take them to Langham. Finally their car arrived and they were now driving to the hotel to get settled in and then head to the fashion show.  
"Mrs. Lopez!" Tara said greeting Kaylie, Greg, Rosa and Avery.  
"Tara," Kaylie pulled her into a hug. "Hey, how are you?"  
"I'm amazing. Lauren is just making some last minute adjustments at the venue. I'll meet you there? Your ride comes in an hour. The glam team is upstairs so head on up!" Tara smiled.  
Kaylie and her family headed up to their room. They were greeted by numerous people.  
"Kaylie, over here." Payson called from her place by the window sill.  
Kaylie ran over and hugged Payson. "Payson! Oh my God, I missed you. How are you?"  
"I'm great. How are you?" Payson asked.  
"I'm fine," Kaylie signaled to Greg to come over. Greg came over. "Payson, as you know, this is my husband, Greg."  
"Greg," Payson shook his hand.  
Greg, and Payson interacted with each other while Kaylie got her hair and makeup done. She had bought a red cocktail dress the other day for the event and a pair of black strappy heels. Greg was going to be wearing a grey suit. After about half an hour, Greg, Kaylie and Payson were ready.  
Rosa had taken Avery to their room for a nap. Kaylie's hair was in a fancy updo, Greg's hair was gelled back and Payson's hair was curled and she was wearing a maroon dress.  
"Are you guys ready?" Tara asked as she came into the hotel room. "The car is downstairs."  
"We're ready," Greg held Kaylie's hand as they went into the elevator.  
Kaylie, Greg, Payson, and Tara got into the crowded Escalade and drove uptown to the venue.

Lauren finally got out of wardrobe and was now strutting around the venue in five inch black suede pumps with an ankle strap and a white fitted dress with an open back. Her hair was in a perfect wavy side ponytail and her makeup was done just right. She was now standing on the catwalk talking to the press.  
"Lauren Wilson, how is Stella?" One paparazzi asked.  
"My baby is doing well. She's at the hotel with her nanny Danielle. She loves New York." Lauren smiled.  
"Do you still talk to your old teammates from the Olympic Team?"  
"Indeed I do. Payson and Kaylie are actually going to be here in a while. Um, Jordyn couldn't make it. She's on vacation in Greece." Lauren explained.  
"When's the last time you've been back in Colorado?"  
"I was actually visiting the Rock last month." Lauren told the paps.  
Before she could answer anymore questions, her assistant tapped her on the shoulder. Lauren turned around to face her. "What is it, Amanda?"  
"Kaylie, Greg, Ryan, Payson and Nash are here now. Also, Austin is in the audience now." Amanda explained.  
"Okay." Lauren said softly. She turned to the paparazzi. "I'm sorry I have to go now."  
Lauren followed behind Amanda to greet her guests. She and Kaylie hugged tightly, Ryan kissed his wife, Greg gave her a small hug, Payson gave her a hug, and Austin hugged her. Her guests were now sitting down waiting for the show. There were now dozens of celebrities, designers and important guests sitting in the audience.  
Lauren turned to Amanda and smiled. "Time for me to go on."  
She grabbed her microphone and headed down the runway. There was a big roar of clapping from the audience. Lauren smiled at this and stood in the middle of the runway.  
"Well, I send that back to you guys!" She laughed. "Welcome to the preview of my new dress line, Glambition . I worked on this line for a while, and since it is Award season in a month or so, I decided...what better time to release it. So, sit back, relax and enjoy the Glam!"  
Lauren seen Summer and Sasha enter the dimly lit banquet hall and sit down in seats. Summer gave Lauren a thumbs up and a smile. Sasha gave Lauren a smiled. Lauren now exited the runway and her models began to go down the runway.

* * *

The adults were now mingling at a nearby club to celebrate Lauren's show. Lauren however, wasn't drinking much. She could tell that Kaylie was pretty drunk. It reminded her of "KEG Stand Kaylie!" Lauren smiled at the thought and watched Kaylie dance with her husband on the dance floor. Ryan was enjoying himself as he talked to Nash and Payson. Payson had never really been a drinker. She tried a beer one time, she threw up almost immediately.  
Summer and Sasha had to leave to catch their flight back to Boulder, much to Lauren's dismay. She was now enjoying a glass of champagne at the bar. She couldn't help but think about what happened last night. Had she really thrown herself at Carter that easily? She really chose her old fling over her husband of five years? This made Lauren sick so she put her glass down and walked into the rest room. She fixed her makeup and her hair. Now she fished her phone out of her black clutch and dialed Danielle's number.  
The nanny answered.

**"Hi, Lauren. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, Dani. How is Stella Bella?"  
"She is great. I just laid her down for bed. She's sleeping in her playpen right now. Do you want me to watch her for the night or are you coming to get her from my room when you get back?"  
"I'm heading back to the hotel now. I'm not really feeling this clubbing thing. I have a headache so I'll just come to your room and say goodnight and I'll probably just head on to bed."  
"Sounds good. See ya,"**

Lauren hung up her phone and walked out of the club. She found the number for a cab service and hopped into a cab. In twenty minutes, they arrived in front of Langham. Lauren paid the cabby his money and exited the car. She walked through the doors and headed towards the elevator. She noticed Carter quietly arguing with a woman. She noticed the woman throw a ring at him. Carter looked down at his feet as she stomped away. Lauren knew if she was a good person, she would go see him. But she wanted to get to her daughter upstairs. She opted out of chatting with Carter and got into the car. It went up to the last floor. She got out and walked to Danielle's room. She quietly knocked on the door until the young brunette answered.  
Lauren followed Danielle in and seen Stella asleep in her playpen.  
"Thanks for watching her," Lauren smiled as she picked her sleeping daughter up. Lauren cradled her. "Thanks."  
"It's what I get paid for," Danielle laughed. "She was really good."  
"She's always really good," Lauren rubbed her daughter's back soothingly and kissed her on the head. "I should head on over to bed now."  
Danielle helped Lauren settle Stella back down. Lauren headed back to her hotel room and got into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She was now lying in bed wondering what would happen to Ryan and her if she told him about Carter. As she was finally falling asleep, her annoying iPhone ringer went off. She reached over to the bedside table and answered it.

**"Hello?"  
"Hi, babe. It's me."  
"Oh, Ryan. Hi."  
"Where are you, Lauren?"  
"I headed back to the hotel about an hour ago. Are you guys still there?"  
"Greg just took Kaylie back to the hotel. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. I'm just tired. That's all."  
"Oh, okay. I was hoping we could have a little fun tonight."  
Lauren laughed. "Goodnight, Ryan. You have a key card too. Just come in when you feel like it. But no fun tonight. I'm tired."  
"I'll be back soon."  
"Good."  
"Love you."  
"You too."**

Lauren turned off her phone and got comfortable under the covers. She finally fell into a deep sleep, not knowing what was going to happen when she told her husband. 

**Okay. Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated  
As some of you know, I'm currently on vacation with my family. We got here on Monday. I'll be one vacation until next Sunday so I'm not sure when I'll update again. Hopefully soon.  
Happy Friday! Hope everyone of you had an amazing week. I sure did! :p  
Review! :)**

~Kyrra


End file.
